Civil War
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: A civil war is about to erupt inside Amestris, and it will pit friend against friend, and brother against brother. Who knew an innocent little girl with a tragic past could possibly tear the country apart? OC insert-ish. Cannon ships. OC is a 5-year-old girl. Brotherhood timeline. Rated T for swearing and gore. I KNOW THE SUMMERY IS CRUD JUST READ THIS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! MotherUniverse here! Yes I am working on many other stories right now but I can multitask! This has been an idea sitting in the back of my head for a while, and this document sat unfinished for even longer, so I'm finally publishing the first chapter!**

 **This is an OC insert. The OC is a small girl of age five, who doesn't yet have a name. The plot starts between Nina and Scar, back when Ed didn't really know anything about anything, which should become clear once the story starts.**

 **Just to keep away confusion, it starts right after Hawkeye tells Ed about Nina's death. Ed and Al go back to the hotel, and Ed decides to take a walk. In the cannon, (or close to cannon with the timeline I'm going with) Al would've gone out looking for Ed, which would've lead to the scene where the brothers are sitting under the clock tower where Scar attacks them. Instead, Ed meets my OC, and everything goes haywire. Hughes, Armstrong, and most of the military don't know about Al's body yet. And that's pretty much where the story starts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the little girl who causes all the problems in this story.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Civil War; Chapter 1

* * *

 _Nina_. Her name continued to ring in his head, as he walked through the alleyway, unsure of where he was going. His eyes, normally burning with fire, looked dead. His limbs felt weak. The rain poured down on his head. His stumps ached with pain. He didn't care. This pain was why he was walking out here anyways. He needed to feel this pain. To remind him of his mistakes. He thought about those mistakes every day, yes, but right now, he felt the need to punish himself.

She was so sweat, so innocent. A bright ray of light on their dark path. She didn't care that Alphonse was just armor, or that Edward had automail. She didn't need to. To her, they where her lovely big brothers, who played with her and made her happy. She and her big white dog where two simple and kind souls. They didn't deserve their fate.

It was a funny thing, how the universe loved to watch him suffer. Him and his brother, they always came across hardships. They often found themselves denied food and shelter just because Edward was a state alchemist. They nearly died more than once, and they had seen people get hurt. But Nina...

She was a whole other world of pain.

He didn't know where he was walking. He needed to sit down. His limbs ached like crazy, but he kept going. Because he needed this pain. To punish himself for everything he's done. Because if he punished himself through pain, then maybe the universe will stop hurting those close to him as punishment for his sins.

That's when he saw _her._

She was just a little girl, couldn't be older than five. She was running down the alleyway. She looked weak and fragile; she was nothing but skin and bones. It seemed the only thing that kept her running was pure terror. She looked frightened. She was scared for her life. Her brown hair was wet and long, falling down to her knees. She had large, baby blue eyes, that where full of pain and fear. She wore no clothes on her body; she shivered while she ran. She tripped. She fell. She pushed herself back up, stumbled limply towards the wall, and slid down, curling into a little ball. She didn't seem to notice the boy watching her.

Ed walked over to this little girl. He got on his knees in front of her, stripped himself of his red coat, and wrapped it around her bare body.

The little girl looked up at him, her baby blue eyes locking on his gold ones. She let out a small cry of fear, and stumbled away from him, trying to get up, but not finding it in herself to stand.

"Hey" Ed said calmly, walking over to her and offering her a hand. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What are you doing out here alone in the rain?"

"I'm running away." She replied. Her voice was horse, and raspy. She curled up in his coat. "Your not gonna send me back, are you?"

"Back to where?" Ed asked.

"To the blue men. And the people with snakes on them. You won't send my back to them, right?" Her voice was desperate, pleading. Full of pain and fear.

Ed didn't know what this little girl meant by 'blue men' and 'people with snakes on them', but he knew if he didn't find this girl a shelter soon, she would freeze to death.

He couldn't let another child die.

"No, I won't send you back." He told her.

She nodded, then crawled over to him, his coat wrapped around her frail body. She crawled into his lap, and snuggled into his chest, one hand gripping the coat, and another hand gripping Ed's shirt. Ed wrapped his arms around her and carried her away from the ally that she came from. It was about time they both got out of the rain.

* * *

"I can't believe you"

"I'm sorry, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You let a _child_ escape you. A _human child_! HOW COULD YOU LET IT GET AWAY!"

"It's got a strange power,"

"You've got a strange power!"

"She overpowered me, alright! But she's a kid, and she _can_ die. She'll most likely freeze to death in the wether"

"She's not supposed to die! Our experiments with her where almost complete. If we succeeded, our plans would've been a lot easier"

"Shut up, we'll find her, ok? It's not like she's gonna ruin anything for us, so calm down!"

"You don't get it do you? How much she's seen, how much she knows? She can ruin everything! We _need. Her. Found._ "

* * *

"Who's this?" Al questioned. He had to say, he was surprised to see Ed show up at the hotel with a little girl wrapped up in his coat.

"Not sure" Ed replied. The girl was currently sleeping. Ed took off the wet coat, carefully dried her off with a towel, and placed her in one of the beds.

"I just kinda found her on the streets," Ed explained.

"Speaking of on the streets," Al said, disappointment in his voice, "What where you doing out in the rain!? Do you know what that does to your stumps?"

"Yeah, I felt it" Ed snapped. "I just needed to go take a walk. After what we heard..."

Al sighed. They heard the news about Nina's death less than an hour ago. The two of them had gone back to the hotel, and Al stayed in the room when Ed went out, thinking Ed was simply grabbing a bite to eat from the hotel restaurant. He was seconds from going out to look for his brother.

Al repeated to his brother, "Why did you go out in the rain? You knew it was bad for your automail,"

"I was hoping the rain could wash _it_ away." Ed explained. Al knew exactly what _it_ was. "And as for my ports..."

"You didn't care." Al finished. "In fact, you _wanted_ the pain, didn't you?"

"We made the mistakes, Al. Not Nina. But her life was stolen. And I don't know why,"

"It's not our faults," Al assured his older brother. "We couldn't do anything about it. We didn't do _that_ to Nina. Actually, we did her some good,"

"What did we do that was any good for her?" Ed spat angrily.

"We were her friends. That's what we did for her,"

At that moment, a multiple panicked slams hit their door. "Edward! Alphonse!" Came the voice of one Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. "Are you two in here!?"

"Yeah, we're here" Al said, moving to open the door. As soon as he did so, a full-uniformed Lieutenant Colonel Hughes ran in, in shambles.

"Elrics, I'm glad I found you. We need to escort you back to eastern command. Their are some body guards down in the lobby, they'll help with the escorting. We've got a car to drive you in, and—" Hughes began to ramble, forgetting to tell them why he was there in the first place.

"Hughes, what's going on?" Ed asked, interrupting the ranting man.

Hughes turned to face Edward. "There's a killer in this area, and he's been targeting state alchemist. We have a feeling he might try to go after you."

Ed stood up, "what do you want us to do?"

"The military is going to escort you to Eastern Headquarters. You'll receive further instructions once your there."

"Ok," Ed responded, walking over to the little girl asleep in the bed so he could wake her up.

"Hey, kiddo. You need to get up. We're going somewhere."

The little girl sat up groggily. "Were we going?" She asked sleepily. She then leaned over into Ed's chest, and closed her eyes, falling to sleep again.

"Eastern headquarters" Ed told her, pulling her out of bed, and into his arms, wrapping some of the bed blankets around her as cover.

"Who's that?" Hughes asked.

It was then that the little girl noticed the other two people in the room. She suddenly started to panic, trying to wiggle out of Ed's arms.

"You liar! You liar!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Your a liar!" She fell out of Ed's grip and onto the floor, her blankets scattering around her.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked in concern, carefully bending down to her. She tried to stand up, and run away, only to get her feet tangled up in the blankets, and trip. Al and Hughes viewed the scene with confusion.

"You lied to me!" She cried, trying to stand up again, only to once again, slip on the sheets. "You said you wouldn't send me back to the blue men!"

"You mean the military?" Ed questioned. Why did the military have her in the first place? And why was she so frightened of them? It didn't matter right now. He just needed to calm her down. "Kiddo, that's just Mr. Hughes. He's really nice! Annoying at times, but nice,"

Hughes walked over to the kid. "Hey," He cooed gently, using the best of his fatherly voice. "It's ok, kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"But your one of the blue men! And the blue men _always_ hurt me!" She cried. She then got onto all fours and crawled over to a new sanctuary; behind Alphonse's leg. Al was a bit shocked that she would come to him. The girl hugged his leg tightly, as if it would keep her safe. Ed crawled over to her, Hughes following him from behind.

"Don't worry, Kiddo. Hughes is different than the blue men. He has a little daughter your age, actually. Come on, you can trust him," Ed prodded.

The girl walked forwards towards Ed. Hughes bent down besides her, extending a hand. "Hi" He said.

She carefully grabbed the hand, and when she decided that he wasn't going to hurt her, she said, "I think he's ok,"

"Good," Ed told her, "'Cause we gotta go,"

Ed clapped his hands together, and transmuted the bed sheets into a shirt and pants for the girl, then transmuted the thick bed quilt into a coat. The three men helped dress the girl (she kept getting tangled in the shirt. It was as if she had never been given clothes before), then Ed picked her up and carried her out of the room, Al and him following Hughes into the front lobby. Hughes walked a small distance from them to talk to the guards. However, there was a small problem;

"Those are a lot of blue men" The girl fretted, upon seeing the dozen soldiers in the lobby. Ed didn't think trying to re-convince her why the 'blue men' weren't dangerous was the greatest move at the moment.

"Al, open your armor up" Ed commanded, sounding tired. Al made sure he was away from military view, unstrapped his armor, and helped Ed slip the little girl inside.

"I like it in here. It's warm!" The little girl said from inside. "And there's a kitty in here!"

Al laughed sheepishly at this statement. Ed glared at his little brother, "I will talk to you about that later" He said sternly.

Hughes walked to the brother's with a few escorts, but upon seeing the missing companion, he stared at the brothers in confusion. "Where's the kid?"

"We'll tell you later" Ed said. "But she'll be coming with us,"

Hughes looked more confused than ever, but didn't say anything else. He then went to introduce Ed to the guard standing besides him. "Ed, this is Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. She, along with I, will your main escort for the time being,"

"Hello Major Elric. It's an honor to meet you," She said, extending a hand. The woman sounded stiff, and it was all Ed could do to hold back a groan. She was gonna spend the whole time sucking up to him, wasn't she?

"Just Ed is fine" Ed informed the Second Lieutenant, taking the hand shake. _Great._ Ed thought. _I know I can trust the Lieutenant Colonel around the kid I found, but I don't know the first thing about this woman. And_ she _seems the type who would hand the kid over to the military if she was commanded too._ That's when a second thought occurred to Ed. _Why is this kid so scared of the military anyways? What's she got to do with them? And she mentioned the 'people with snakes on them'... What the hell happened to her?_

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Another soldier shouted to Hughes with an uptight salute. Ed was already not liking his escort team. "The military issued car's have arrived!"

"Everybody out!" Hughes commanded.

"Where are we going?" The little girl whispered from inside Al.

"Shhhh!" Al told her. The girl kept quiet afterwards.

As everybody began to head out, Hughes wondered over to the Elric brothers. "So, where is the kid?" He asked.

Ed hesitated. Hughes didn't know about the conditions behind Al's body, and while Hughes probably wouldn't sell them out, they thought it was safer just not to tell him. "She's with us," Ed told him.

"Huh?" Hughes remarked, confused, "How is she with you?"

"She just is," Ed said plainly. "Trust us"

Hughes shrugged his shoulders after a pause. "Okay, I'll trust you on that," He said cautiously, obviously suspicious.

Everybody left the hotel and found their way into the car. Sitting across from Ed and Al where Hughes and Ross. Ed eyed Ross cautiously. He didn't trust her. Not that she seemed shifty or anything; he just didn't.

"So, who are we running from?" Ed asked after the car started to drive away from their hotel.

"We don't know his name," Hughes said, "but we've taken to calling him Scar. He's been killing State Alchemist with an unknown weapon, but we've been able to identify him as a man with brown skin and a large X-shaped scar on his forehead. His body count country-wide is currently 10. He even managed to kill Old man Grand"

"The Brigadier General?!" Ed shouted in surprise. "How?!"

"That's how dangerous this man is," Hughes continued, "And that's why we needed you to get to Eastern Command as soon as possible,"

Ed simply nodded, then took to looking out the window.

He watched as the car sped past everyone, his thoughts elsewhere. His thoughts where on Nina; an innocent life that was taken, and he couldn't do anything to save her. His thoughts where on Al; his body empty and hollow, and Ed felt he was to blame. His thoughts where on the little girl they found; Where did she come from, and why did she fear the military? He eyed the people on the streets that they passed.

The woman in the pink blouse, running through the rain.

School children trying to get out of the bad weather.

A man with brown skin and an x-shaped scar on his forehead turned to the car window, looking Ed directly in the eyes. A shout got stuck in Ed's throat as the man in the window placed his hand on the ground, and alchemic sparks went flying, as the earth began to break.

Ed felt the car flip over.

He feared for his life.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **So, you probably have questions. One of them might be "MotherUniverse, aren't you gonna work on your other stories?" Yes. Yes I will. I just had this document kinda sitting here for the past month, so I decided to finally do something with it.**

 **As for other questions; ask away in the reviews. Go ahead. And leave a review in general, even if you don't have a question.**

 **Edit: I noticed a few mistakes I made. I just fixed them now.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I had idea's for it, I'm writing the next chapter of civil war. Cool beans? Cool beans.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed. You'r my fave.**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. The little girl is. That's all there is to it.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Civil War; Chapter 2

* * *

Alphonse instinctually threw his hands on his helmet, keeping it steady. Edward gripped his seatbelt so hard, his hands turned white. Hughes threw his hands over his face, just in case glass broke. Ross's hand gripped her gun, while the other hand gripped the handle to keep herself steady. The car rolled down the street, landing on it's side. It was only then that Ed realized he'd been squeezing his eyes shut.

"Everyone ok?" Hughes asked.

"Just a bit scratched up" Ross replied, undoing her seatbelt and crouching on the broken window that was now the ground. She had a small cut in her head, which had blood dribbling from it. Hughes did the same, then went to give Ed and Al assistance.

"I'm fine," Ed chocked out, pushing away the hand Hughes had given him, and standing up on his own. The three others then helped Al sit up from his position. Hughes then went to the door to find a way to unlock it, Ross getting ready to fight their way out. While the others weren't listening, Ed crept over to Al and whispered, "Hey, kiddo? You good?"

"I'm ok" She said back. "But my head hurts,"

"Don't worry. Just keep quiet. We'll get you to safety soon" Ed assured her.

"Ok, I'm gonna open the door. Ross and I will start shooting at our assailant, and I want you and Al to get out of the car and run" Hughes explained.

"Will you two be ok?" Ed asked cautiously.

"We'll be fine," Hughes assured him, "Just get out of here quickly as possible. Get to one of the other cars"

Hughes threw the door open, popped out along with Ross, and the two started shooting at Scar's general direction. Ed and Al climbed out behind them, ready to run to the next car, when—

"Damn it!" Ed snapped, upon seeing the wreckage that was once the cars, on a broken looking street. "He crashed all the cars! Where do we go now"

Scar turned towards Ed and Al (he had managed to dodge Ross and Hughes's bullets without much of a scratch) and started running towards them with incredible speed. A scream choked up in Ed's throat, his feet frozen in fear. The assailants right hand was inches from Ed's face. He shoved his arms up in front of his face, when Scar grabbed onto Ed's right arm. Alchemical energy swerved through Ed's arm, but a reaction meant for flesh was rendered ineffective. The blast sent the two of them flying backwards, both landing on their butts, but it was enough to encourage Ed to move.

"Al, run!" He shouted, scrambling off the ground and running towards a direction he knew was Eastern Command. Al started running after him, hoping that the girl in his armor wasn't getting too beat up. Scar began to chase them.

"Ed, Al!" Hughes shouted out in panic. He quickly jumped out of the car. "I'm going after them! Ross, you radio in for backup! Request Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang!"

"Sir!" She yelled in affirmation.

Ed and Al ran down the streets, Ed's automail ports screaming in agony as the rain pelted down upon him. Scar wasn't far behind; they could tell by the extra pair of footsteps on the streets. This wasn't good. At the rate they where going at, they would be caught in no time.

Al ran past a set of stairs that lead to the city park. He had been there before; it had trees, a phone booth, a pretty water fountain with a clock at the top of it... Al changed directions and started to run up the stairs, while Scar got uncomfortably close to his big brother. Once Al got up to the first level, he reached his arm down.

"Ed, jump!" He commanded. Ed quickly jumped towards Al's extended arm, grabbing onto his hand. Al pulled him up to the top level, Ed's feet nearly missing Scars destructive right hand. Scar stopped in his tracks, his feet nearly slipping out from under him in the rain. Al pulled Ed over the railing, and onto the stair platform. The two quickly ran up the other stairs into the park, while Scar re-gathered his baring and quickly pursued them.

Hughes ran up to where he thought they went. He watched Scar run up the final set of stairs, but before he headed into the park, Scar eyed Hughes at the bottom of the stairs, and destroyed them using his alchemy.

"Damn!" Hughes snapped to himself. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and started running to the other side of the park. It was a longer rout, but he hopped to close Scar off, and perhaps save Ed and Al.

Ed and Al ran through the trees, hoping to loose their pursuer. The two stopped to catch a breath, and Ed let out a moan of pain.

"Are you ok?" Al asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Ed replied, rubbing his ports. "It's just the automail"

"I think we lost him. You can take a rest here." Al told him.

Ed cautiously sat down, leaning against a tree. "Hey kiddo!" He shouted, "You okay in there?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Came the girls voice from inside Al's armor.

"Do you wanna come out?" Al asked.

"Is it still raining?" She replied.

"Yep" Al answered.

"I'll stay in here then" She decided. "I don't want to get wet"

"Maybe I can climb in along with you," Ed joked.

"I don't think there's room!" She laughed. Ed smiled. It would be okay. Scar would eventually give up searching for them, and they would receive help any minute. But then again, when did life ever go the way you want it too?

The group froze when the heard the sudden crack of a tree branch. Ed quickly stood up, silently scanning the area. That's when Scar came into view. Ed stifled a gasp. He wasn't looking at them. In fact, Scar's back was to them. Ed and Al slowly crept away from their position. Slowly and carefully. However, Al shook a little to much, and the little girl in his armor banged her head against him.

"Ow!" She cried out.

Scar swiftly turned around, his glare boring into the two boys. Ed turned around himself. "Al, run for it!" He shouted. However it was to no avail. Scar simply placed his right hand on the ground, and the tree's began to fall down around them. They where trapped. The would have to face Scar head on.

"What the hell?!" Ed shouted at their assailant. "What do you have against State Alchemist?!"

"This world was made perfect by God," Scar answered. "State Alchemist defy her work, turning it into something grotesque. They must be purged for their villainous deeds,"

"But, aren't you using alchemy?" Al questioned.

"I am God's Instrument of Justice, placed in charge of purging State Alchemist, who have turned their backs on God," Scar answered.

"Well, that's hypocritical," Ed muttered. He then clapped his hands together, and turned the fallen tree into a large wooden sword. Al got into a fighting stance, making sure to protect his stomach. "I guess we'll have to fight this one out!" Ed chanted.

Scar scrunched up his hand. He ran forwards. Ed swished his sword at Scar, but Scar ducked down. He reached up to grab Ed's skin, but Ed was pushed out of the way by Al, who then turned to give Scar a kick. Scar jumped to the side, rolling on the ground, and getting up to his feet again. He re-scrunched his hand, running at Al. Al wasn't able to block the hit in time. Scar's hand landed on Al's armor, and broke it apart. Al fell into the dirt. Scar looked at Al's empty body in shock.

"Al!" Ed shouted in worry. He raised his sword, running towards Scar, ready to strike. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted. Scar slid down, throwing his leg's under Ed's as he ran. Ed tripped over, rolling through the mud and into one of the fallen trees. "Brother!" Al shouted in worry.

Ed gritted his teeth, standing up and throwing his coat off. He clapped his hands together, creating a blade from his automail, seething in anger.

"I see," Scar hummed to himself, "You clap your hands together, creating a ring, which then creates your alchemy"

Ed ran at Scar, ready to strike.

"So allow me to start by destroying this right arm of yours," Scar finished, grabbing Ed's automail with his left arm, and connecting his right palm to Ed's automail. The arm broke apart. And Ed went flying backwards.

* * *

 _Winry's gonna kill me_... Ed thought, seeing his automail pieces littering the mud, sinking into it. _That's it. I'm helpless. I couldn't protect Al from this man. Why did I think I could... I couldn't even save Nina._

"Ed! Get up!" He heard Al's voice from the distance, but it seemed so far away now.

Ed laid down in the mud, the rain pouring on his face. Scar stood over him. "I'll give you a moment to pray to God" He said.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, but there's no God I feel like praying to" Ed moaned out. "Tell me, are you just planning to kill me today, or are you planing to kill Al as well?"

"If he interferes, I will eliminate him. But you, Fullmetal Alchemist, are the only one I plan on judging today"

"Then promis me this. Promis me, that if you kill me, you will leave my little brother alone" Ed requested.

"Ed! What are you doing! Get up and run!" Al shouted in protest

Scar paused for a second, before saying, "I promis," He lowered his hand towards Ed's head.

"No! Please no!" Al shouted out.

 _At least this way I can save Al..._ Ed told himself.

"No stop!" Al demanded in panic. "Don't touch him!"

 _I'm sorry I failed you, Alphonse..._

"Don't you dare touch him!"

 _I love you, Al... Stay safe._

"No! BROTHER!" Al called out in a final shout. The little girl, who had hidden in Al's armor, started to climb out, and the next second, in barely a blink of the eye, the girl was laying on top of Ed, her back to Scar. She looked at him with a mix of anger and fear.

"Don't touch him!" She shouted.

Scar looked at the girl with confusion. He could've sworn she wasn't there a second ago. He quickly shook the shock off. "Girl, move. I will not kill you,"

"No! He can't die!" She shouted back. "If he dies I'll never get to see him again! He's my friend! I don't want to loose another friend!"

 _Another friend?_ Ed questioned. That's when a realization came to him. He couldn't die. Ed started to sit up, peeling the child off of him. "You know, I was content with laying down here to die. After all, I just lost a friend. What good could I possibly do if I couldn't even save one little girl? But I just realized something. I _can't_ die. Because if I die, then this little girl will have no one to protect her. If I die, Winry will have no one to wait for. If I die, who's gonna figure out how to save girls like Nina? If I die, who's gonna help Al get his body back?!"

Ed got into a fighting stance. Scar and Ed began to run at each other, Scars right arm out. However, Ed wasn't looking to fight. He ducked under Scar's arm, heading towards the smaller of the fallen trees. He was gonna make it! He would live!

Or not.

Scar turned around, reached out, and grabbed Ed by the shirt. He pulled Ed towards him, gripping his shirt collar, and lifting Ed up in the air. Ed struggled, trying to get out of his shirt.

"ED!" Al shouted in distress, unable to get to his brother and save him.

"Now, you die!" Scar shouted, about to touch Ed with his right arm.

The little girl screamed, and ran at Scar with an unnatural speed. She pushed her hands into his knee. A child's push shouldn't have done anything. However, Scar felt a burning throughout his nerves, and suddenly crumpled to the ground in pain. The girl glared at him, angry tears in her eyes. Ed was dropped to the ground.

"You! Will not! Kill him!" She shouted viscously.

 _What the hell?_ He thought.

Scar stood up as soon as he recovered. "I swear," He began, growing angry, "Right here, right now, Fullmetal Alchemist! This will be your grave!" He raised his right arm, ready to attack once again. That was until a shot rain in the air. He barely missed the bullet, as it grazed the side of his head, knocking off his sun glasses.

Ed looked up see their savior; Riza Hawkeye. She crouched on top of one of the fallen logs, her rifle out. Behind her, soldiers climbed over the log, jumping to the ground, and aiming their guns at Scar. Roy Mustang walked to the front.

"Well, now I understand your motives, Scar," He said, eyeing Scar's bright red eyes. "An Ishvallan survivor" Mustang held his fingers out in snapping position, ready to trigger his Flame Alchemy when the time called for it.

Scar eyed all the soldiers. He looked back at Ed, to see him and the girl backing away. He eyed his exit.

Scar used his collected destruction Alchemy to blast away the mud, temporarily blinding everyone. He ran away.

"Damn it, he ran!" Mustang snapped upon seeing a missing Scar.

"Just count yourself lucky he didn't fight us" Hawkeye snapped disapprovingly. "You only armed yourself with your alchemy. You know it's useless in the rain,"

Mustangs face fell into a grimace. "Yeah, I know," He groaned out.

"Al!" Ed suddenly shouted, running towards his brother in worry. "Al, are you ok?"

"Edward William Elric!" Al suddenly snapped, trying to swing at his brother, but finding himself unable to because of his current position. "You are an idiot!"

"What did I do?!" Ed asked, backing away from the swinging fist.

"Why didn't you get up when I told you to?!" Al snapped. "How could you let him kill you?!"

"Hey, I got up eventually!" Ed snapped back. "Give me some slack!"

"You where lucky!" Al snapped. "If the kid didn't get to you in time, you would've been dead!"

"Al, I—" Ed started, but was cut off.

"How could you think that?!" Al suddenly cried out, his voice breaking. Ed could tell, if Al could cry, he would be doing so right now. "How could you think couldn't do any good?! After everything we've been through! Sure, we made mistakes, and yes, we couldn't save Nina, but just because we failed then, doesn't mean we would fail later! You have to keep living! It's the only way we'll ever succeed!"

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered, leaning against Al's armor. "I lost faith in myself, and I shouldn't have. But we can do anything we want to do,"

"The little girl crawled up to Ed and Al, snuggling in between them. Ed patted her head, only to realize she looked terrified.

"Those are a lot of blue men" She whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm right here" Ed assured her. "I'll keep you safe"

The girl snuggled deeper between them. "I'm glad you didn't die,"

The were caked in mud. They where falling apart. There fears where being laid out in front of them. But they where alive.

"Yeah," Ed replied, "I'm glad too,"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yep, one chapter a day. Most likely won't stay that way. But hey! I got this out!**

 **So, yeah, the little girl is weird. You'll see more of her weirdness later on.**

 **I hope you liked this action sequence. I hope you thought it was cool. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Read and review. If you have questions, ask away, and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


End file.
